1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV ornamental structure and more particularly, to an ornamental structure for thin type planar TV.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, a variety of thin type planar TVs have been developed and have appeared on the market to substitute for conventional CRT type TVs. Nowadays, big scale LCD and plasma TVs are popular. Nowadays, every ordinary person can set up a home theater at home.
It is a pleasant thin to enjoy watching TV program of a big scale thin type planar TV. However, a big scale thin type planar TV may not match the existing indoor design of the house, affecting the sense of beauty of the existing indoor design.